Big brother it's Belarus
by Paku159
Summary: A companion of Demon Training by Demon-Princess-Astarte! If you wanna know more about the girl and her story just read the fanfic. The story is about the daughter of Satan who tries to win Yukio's heart and the daughter of Astaroth and her succubus as they go through demon training!
1. I met her in a dream, I think

_**Because I got bored. This is a prototype chapter….. If you like it please review for more….. **_

_**WARNING lots of anime references and swearing and perverted jokes! Don't like don't read! Also please know that the pairings are RinxShiemi and BonxIzumo you decide whether the OC (who shall remain nameless until somebody reviews and likes this) will end up with Yukio or not! This scene takes place at Mephisto's amusement park. A companion to Demon Training by Demon-Princess-Astarte but can be read stand alone. This is for people who want to know my character better.**_

"Kya ha ha ha!" I laughed at the fool.

"Give it back!" He screamed at me with such a stupid look on his face. Yawn.

"You want it? Take it from me. Big brother Amaimon did this to you before did he not?" I unsheathed his sword. "This sword Kurikara. It's so dull. All it does is unleash blue flame. A retarded monkey can do it." I laughed at my reference. Besides it's his fault that I have his sword, he should have taken better care of it poor thing.

"Damn you…"

"Hey talk to your little sis better. You should be saying my little sister can't possibly be this cute! Am I right or am I right?" I shouted back at him. Dear Lord Arceus listen to my prayer and give me a really hot brother or something…..

I ran like hell to random places trying to confuse the fool. I decided to be annoying and use his sword against him. Magical Lyrical Nanoha is here! … Just kidding! So anyways while I was thinking up a plan Mephisto called me.

"Yo!"

"You're causing havoc for somebody again aren't you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah on my idiot older bro!" I hid away someplace safe so I can keep talking without getting flames on my new Samsung Galaxy. Especially not on my Erza Scarlet phone charm and Sakura Kyoko nenderoid.

"Akito?"

"No! The guy you showed me in the pic. Rin right? Yeah well uh….. WHY SO SERIOUS!?"

"You and your references. Next you'll be singing Happy Cresent while cosplaying as Shenhua." Mephisto said with a sigh.

"No…. I would sing Credens Justitiam while cosplaying Kise Ryota…. You made bro?"

"No, I do love anime! Why would I disapprove?"

I then heard screaming from the idiot boy.

"Sorry Sorry uh…. Crap I don't know Korean… well I gotta hang up! Looks like he found me. Be nice if he could find limited edition anime pillows for me."

"Isn't that what I'm here for?"

"That depends." I then hung up on him.

"Damnit! Find me when I'm done talking not before!" I started to run to the front of the place ready to escape. When I got there however I was surrounded.

"Don't move!" Some guy with a huge bald spot yelled gun ready.

All these people called exorcists pointed a gun at me. Please Allen could go all Tiro Finale on them! Oh wait wrong anime.

"Great. Just great. Go ahead and arrest me just don't do anything to my otaku collection! If my Alois Trancy body pillow has even a speck of dust on it you all die!" I warned them.

"Wait! This is THE threat!? A little girl!? We can't just kill her! That's too cruel!"

Out of nowhere as if Arceus answered it the hottest boy I have ever seen in my life appeared right before my eyes. When I looked at him I felt a connection. A beautiful one. Something like how Homura and Madoka have it! Amazing! I love it! Love Kanon bang bang! He turned to me and my heart melted like ice cream.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

Wait I know how to answer this…..I think…..

"I'm your Homura Akemi!" I announced.

"Huh?"

Awwww *bleep*….

"Well….. It's a Madoka reference! Ya know that Homura travelled back in time to save Madoka right….!"

…

"Well uh..." Mr. Madoka (the hot guy) wasn't sure what to say.

"No huh? Well anyway Homura tried to protect Madoka at all costs! She looked like the enemy at first but was really wanting to help her one and only friend! I may look like the enemy now but….."

"What should we do?" One of the exorcists asked another.

"He's right. We can't just kill her! Doesn't look like she killed anybody."

"She's a demon though. Looks are deceiving."

These people talked like we were in court. Is this the part where Kaede's skirt goes up and she yells "I'll sue you!" Am I Kaede? Or am I the dead one?

"Wait! Excuse me little girl is that my brother's sword?" Mr. Madoka asked.

.

.

.

Brother? BROTHER!?BROTHER!? WHAT IN THE DEAR LORD ARCEUS DECIDED TO PLAY THIS MINDFUCKERY CONJURATION OR WHATEVER ONE ME!? THIS SUPER HOT GUY WHO I WANT TO MARRY AND GIVE MY BODY AND SOUL TOO AND LET HIM DO WHATEVER HE WANTS WITH IT(even peverted dirty things that little girl's shouldn't know about but ho ho ho I watch my fair share of yaoi,ecchi, and Black Lagoon to know about.) BE MY BROTHER!? DAMN IT ALLLLLLLLL!

"Um… that can't be right. This sword belongs to Rin Okumura and well uh…"

Please just be a coincidence.

"Yes and I am his brother Yukio Okumura."

Fuck me. Okay there can be only two possible explanations. One, they are brothers. Two, they're married. ….

Fuck the world.

"Well yeah then it must be your brother's…"

"Please give it back to me. My brother really needs it." He said so sweetly it's like when two guys do it in yaoi and the seme whispers "I love you." In the uke's ear before release. So beautiful.

"Okay." I handed it back to Yukio. "I love you too."

"What?"

"What?"

"Thank you." Mr. Mado—I mean Yukio said in an angelic voice that brings the angels from Ah My Goddess to shame.

"Well uh to tell you the truth I-"

"Yukio get away from her she-. Oh you got my sword back from her." Idiot boy Rin said.

"No, she gave it back to me. She is such a nice young girl." Yukio said as he patted my head. I'll remember that intimate feeling. I want to get to second base with him." You were about to say something and then got interrupted. What were you going to say?"

"Uh well…. The truth is…. I'm your little sister. I'm Satan's daughter. I was sent here by MephMeph so I can meet my big brother Rin. Since, you're his brother Yukio that means I am your little sister. I'd venture a guess and say you're the little brother Yukio." I said as politely as possible.

"How did you know?" Rin and Yukio said in unison.

"Beach please I watch Fullmetal Alchemist."

"I see." Yukio sighed.

"So can I live with you?" I asked.

"Huh?" Yukio looked at me strangely.

"NO!" Rin yelled.

"Please! I love Assiah! There is no anime and K-pop in Gehenna! Besides MephMeph said I can!"

"MephMeph?"

"Mephisto!"

"Oh…."

"Your just going to leave a little girl on the streets? "

Yukio looked at Rin with those beautiful eyes of his. Anybody would be lucky if they had three seconds with those.

"You can stay." Yukio said.

"Yay! Yay!" I cheered.

"As long as you promise to be good."

"I pinky promise! I swear on my body pillows and cosplay I'll be good!"

"I'm a bit curious though."

"What?"

"What's your name?" Yukio kneeled to my height and stared at me with his beautiful eyes. I let my hand stroke that beautiful face of his and pressed my face close enough for our foreheads to touch. I whispered very close to his lips.

"I'll tell you when we get to your place."

_**Crappy first chapter I know. Please review! Thank you!**_


	2. How happy it would make me

_**Yay! Going to write this at night! Now time to reveal the girl's true identity! This chapter is a quick fix and was written with improvisation. So yeah… Now to the story!**_

"Yo! Now time for introductions!" The girl announced.

"So you're not scared at all of this place?" Rin asked his face expecting an "Of course I am dumbass!"

The girl gave a long sigh. She stared at the dorms. _Just like a horror movie _she thought. Or maybe something else entirely. Maybe this is the World God Only Knows to fan girls. Where their dirty, perverted twincest dreams come true!

This place was nothing like she imagined. It really did look like something out of a horror movie and she got scared knowing that Rin and Yukio live here together. Alone. Where fan girls ship twincest. Alone. No supervision. Nobody goes there. Alone. Where they share the same room so Yukio can look after and protect Rin. ALONE.

She took a deep breath and knew that now she can stop the two from doing who knows what they're doing. This also made it easier for her to sneak into Yukio's room or even better. Yukio sneaks in her room thus proving they are not doing what fan girls think they're doing. Yes!

"I am Ruko Harukaze! I am the dead spirit of Satan's daughter and I formerly possessed Miss Jenna Maria Yukiichigo body! We have a lot in common except for the fact that I love horror movies, I can't summon familiars, and I am dead."

"She must really suck."

"Silence fool!" Ruko demanded of him. To tell you the truth Rin was expecting that.

"The only thing wrong with her is that she thinks Madoka Magica is better than Another." She mumbled. "So anyway when in public address me as Mari Suzune got that!"

"Yeah I sooooo got that."

"Do you really want me to go Charlotte on you? I'm pretty sure that Mami lost her head in the madness of being a magical girl." Ruko stared at him up and down seeing if he would look good headless.

"Um….. Miss Ruko?" Yukio looked at her a bit puzzled.

"Yes my amazing Yukio?" Ruko answered as if she were his lovey dovey wife.

"Who's Jenna?"

"Oh Jenna….. She is the daughter of Astaroth and a girl I possessed. She is the reincarnation of one of the seven heavenly virtues which is patience Slozorich Yortolin. She is obsessed with anime and manga like me and has a tendency to go overboard." Ruko said waving her hand like she was dismissing something.

"Yay! My introductory!" Another little girl cheered in awe.

"What the hell!" Ruko yelled at her.

"Sorry sorry uh….. I don't know Korean sorry…." The little girl replied back. "Oh my Arceus! Is that Rin and Yukio from Blue Exorcist!? Oh my Arceus I am a huge fan girl I ship Rin x Yukio and I -"

The girl could have continued if Ruko hadn't bashed her head in half. She had hit it any harder than the story would have been changed to Tasogare Otome x Amnesia.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Ruko screamed.

"Wow last time I checked this was Blue Exorcist not Shakugan no Shana." Jenna said in confusion. She could never read the atmosphere even if you wrote it with huge letters on the wall in blood. "Oh I see what you did there! Let me try! Uh…. Aha! I'm in despair! 3D people put me in despair! Hahaha!"

"Be quiet or I will kill you." Ruko grumbled.

"Ah I see. Are you Jenna?" Yukio asked.

"Yup! I is Jenna! You're Yukio Okumura! You promised your foster father that you would protect Rin! How sad! I understand now! You're angry aren't you! Your feelings of love, hatred and regret mix together and won't seem to shut the hell up! This Ugly Yet Beautiful World has tortured you so! Your immense love for your brother is on the boundary line between pure innocence and forbidden twincest! Yes I can see it now! I can see the end-!"Jenna was then interrupted when Ruko decided to punch her in the stomach.

"Whoops my hand slipped!" Ruko said so innocently. She then punched Jenna again. "Whoops my hand slipped again!" Every time she said that Jenna would get punched in the stomach. "Whoops I'm sorry!" "Whoops I'm sorry!" "WHOOPS! I'M F***ING SORRY!" Ruko then started to beat the living daylights out of Jenna.

"Miss Ruko! Please stop it you're hurting her!" Yukio exclaimed.

"Fine!" Ruko yelled as she let Jenna go.

"Wow you're so cool! Nobody could ever stop Ruko when she gets her crayon!" Jenna said with appreciation. "I'm in the special program that trains demons! Isn't that cool!"

"Ah, you mean the one Miss Astarte runs?" Yukio asks.

"Yeah! I start tomorrow! Do I get to grope boobs?" Jenna asked excitedly.

"…."

"Yeah you so do!" Rin replied. "Lots of them! All the way to F-cup!"

"Really! My succubus Sayomi is an H-cup but F-cup is good too!" Jenna said. "Wanna see!"

"Hell yeah I do!"

"Okay here I go! May God and The Devil bow before me I summon the woman who made the bloody sea!" Jenna chanted.

All of a sudden a huge puff of smoke blinded everybody's eyes.

"Yes, My Lord." A strange unknown voice said.

"I introduce to you Sayomi!"

The woman, Sayomi, was a very, very, very busty girl if you know what I mean. She had long black wavy hair and one red eye (the other eye was covered with an eyepatch). Oh and Jenna wasn't lying when she said that she had H-cups. They looked way bigger than that. She wore a black bra and a scantily clad skirt that was so short that you can see her white panties when she moves. You can easily tell she was a demon because she had two horns on the top of her head, a long black tail, and large bat wings.

"Kyaaaa! My Lord!" Sayomi clung to Jenna. "Are you okay you're not hurt are you!?"

Jenna shook her head.

"Nope! Not really! I made RuRu mad at me though….." Jenna said with pride.

"Uh… Master? I sense strong energy coming from the gentlemen in front of me. Who are they?" She asked.

"Ah… uh… oh yeah! The guy with the blue hair is Rin Okumura and the one with the brown hair is Yukio Okumura!"

"Why are you talking about Blue Exorcist?" Sayomi asked.

"Because… We will live with them for now on!"

Rin and Yukio grew silent. They already had Ruko living with them and now they have to have two more guests wanting to live with them.

"I don't like you at all big brother." Ruko turned to Yukio as she said that.

Jenna and Sayomi walked past them and into the dorms. They were going to get their room set up and already getting used to the place. They didn't even know about Ruko and now her and these two other girls (er… one girl and one woman who looked like the star of a perverted anime.). Yukio sighed. Why did the strangest things always have to happen to him. Even so, he went inside and decided to show the new guests around. Maybe this would be a good thing. Maybe this is the meaning of entropy Kyubey talked about. Without a care in the world Ruko stretched her arms and fell asleep on Yukio's bed.

_**This was a terrible chapter because my stupid sister is crying for the computer even though she always gets the computer and I almost never get it. The story will catch up with Demon Training in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW**_!


	3. The Hyper Realistic Jenna

AN: Finally to chapter 3! Sorry this took so long but I was busy with writing my other stories =.= and I'm starting two more "Crazy for You" a YukioxBon fanfic and "Coward Mont Blanc" on Wattpad about a shut in who finds love through a video game. Please read my stories on Wattpad it will mean so much! I'm PakuNoriko XD

Jenna's POV

"Kyaaa~ Sayomi your breast feel so good right now~!" I moaned groping my familiar's breasts.

"Go ahead and do whatever you like to them." Sayomi said seductively.

I push her on the bed and take her shirt off. Now it's time for these H-cups in front of me!

"Master….."

"Sayomi."

I begin sucking on her nipples and oh Arceus this feels good. I'm so glad that Sayomi is my familiar and thank Arceus for these breasts. They feel so good right now. I'm getting horny just groping them. Not surprised though since whenever a Succubus is with her master she gets really horny. This also applies with incubi too.

"These breasts! Belong to me!" I yell out as I bite her nipple.

Sayomi moaned in pain but I didn't really care.

"Sayomi~" I moan.

"My Lord…." She said pointing to the door.

"You wanna leave? Too bad!"

I grope her breasts even more.

"My Lord?"

"You won't leave." I said stuffing my face into them.

"My Lord there's people at the door."

What?

I lift my face from her breasts to see Rin and Yukio stare at me in surprise. Arceus, haven't they seen a 9 year old grope a grown woman who just so happens to be her slave?

"What?"

"We heard noises coming from down here so…." Yukio said.

When am I going to get the twincest?

"Yes, because I love doing the beaches." I said as I get up and put on Misaki Mei cosplay.

"I'm going to school! Bye Sayomi."

"You haven't combed your hair or…."

"Screw it."

I grab my bag and go. I had a Highschool of the Dead backpack from this one convention. I'm so awesome aren't I?

I smirked to myself and headed towards the school. I have to attend this school for half demons and as the daughter of Astaroth I will do my best or get hit by father. I love father. He may not look like it but he's really nice, well to me anyway not to anybody else. Father is nice to me and he buys me stuff and talks to me and oh! Here I am.

I opened the door and saw a lady with F-cups and a guy who looks like a pedophile.

"Hello Jenna." The pedophile said.

I jumped. Aw Shizuo Heiwajima the pedophile knows my name.

"Shura will you lead her to the classroom?" the pedophile asked the sexy chick.

"Isn't that why you brought me here?" this Shura asked the pedophile.

"Jenna, you are to follow Ms. Kirigakure to your new classroom." The pedophile points to the sexy lady with the large tits.

"She won't rape me will she?" I asked.

Hell, I'm bi and I wanna be raped by her if that means getting a feel for those boobs.

"Hell no!" Shura yelled.

"Aww….."

I start to walk behind her wondering how my class would be like. I hope there's boobs there I WANT THE BOOBS.

"Ta ta!" The pedophile waves at both of us.

"It's titties and bye Mr. Pedophile!" I said running to catch up with the lady.

There was a lot of awkward silence and I myself hate silence so I broke it like the awesome person I am.

"Can I grope your boobs lady?" I ask.

"Hell no!" she yelled at me. "God you're a perverted child!"

"I know I know I'm bi okay?" I said trying to see if it can pick up a conversation.

"Your 9 how can you tell if your bi or not? And you're too young to know perverted things like that."

"It's because I'm professional that's why!" I said making a pose.

"Yeah, so professional." She said sarcastically.

"Well it's true!" I say defending myself. "I'm the smartest person ever!"

"Yeah yeah…."

"I've been meaning to ask but why do you look like Sakura Kyoko and Yoko Littner?"

"I don't know." She says shrugging.

We stop at a large door and Shura puts a key in. When she opens it I see a lot of people partying like crazy. Damn, hope they don't get drunk and do it right here. I turn around to see the pedophile dancing with a pretty young girl. Be careful lady for he will take you to a cave, rape you, and set you on fire. Trust me, this man is too much like Kyuubey.

"I was told to bring you this new student." Shura said stepping away to show me off.

Oh is she talking to me? She must be. So I know what this means…..

Okay now it's time for me to do public speaking! I love public speaking!

"I'm Jenna Maria Yukiichigo! I'm the daughter of Astaroth and I'm a first class intermediate rank!" I say proudly.

I smirked proudly and bowed. I feel so professional right now.

I stood up to see a chick with some good sized boobs. I can't grope Shura's boobs but I can grope this chick in front of me. I am now the perverted black priest Bobby! I'm bald and I go groping chicks' boobs from behind!… I lied. My hand went up and I groped her.

"He he boobs…." I said with a flushed face. I have only groped Sayomi''s boobs and the boobs of women I seduced (yes a 9 year old can seduce) so her breasts who I'm new to groping felt real nice and jiggly.

The room got quiet all of a sudden. Awkward silence. I hate awkward silences. Screw it though, I'm groping boobs so I'm fine. Everybody was staring at me wide eyed and I couldn't help but want to laugh at their stupidity. Haven't they ever seen a 9 year old girl grope ripe breasts? My Arceus!

"I am so jealous of that kid right now." Some guy said.

Did you know? When a chameleon is shocked it turns ghostly white. I got that from Mameshiba and it seems like everybody here is a chameleon.

"What are you doing!?" the lady who I was groping squeaked.

"Getting to know ya." I said.

This woman must not know about a lot of things because obviously I was groping her breasts.

"I hate to break it to you kid." A green haired man said.

"Those belong to me." Mr. Green and Mr. Pedophile said in unison.

They looked at each other. So….. this chick is cheating on Mr. Pedophile with Mr. Green huh? She must be a player although, I can easily find better and hey, Mr. Pedophile can score Shura they look good together.

"I think you'll both find that these are mine! And will you please stop?" The lady asked.

Hell no! I was interrupted in my breast groping feast and Ms. Shura (who I am now very fond of so I will respect her decision) says I can't therefore I shall fondle this lady since she seems to have the second biggest breast size here. Besides with those two weird peoples claiming that she (or rather these lumps of heaven) belonged to them. She should be used to this by now! So, I shake my head.

"Can I at least sit down?" she asked.

I shake my head again.

What's that? Is that the sound of video games? Oh my Arceus they have Just Dance! I have Super Smash Brothers Brawl in my backpack! Yes! The lady sighed. Sheesh she's boring to play with. It's the same reaction over and over. She'd be surprised with how many girls I slept with and how I topped every single one. I'm into guys too but mainly anime guys and I am in an arranged marriage with the prince of the wind country who's actually really cute and gentle. I don't want to be a mommy just yet though.

Screw it I'm leaving this chick! Just Dance maybe be less entertaining than Dance Dance Revolution but hell its way better than the lady.

"Yay! Video games!" I cried while pushing a blue haired boy (baby faced man SHOTA), a blonde chick with long hair (doesn't having hair that long bother you?), a red head with almost pink hair(the blonde should really take her advice on the hair), ANOTHER blonde chick (at least her hair doesn't reach the ground), oh my France x UKing Arceus ANOTHER blonde kid (it's a guy this time) who looked like he wanted his limbs to be cut up(but I thought he was pretty hot), and finally a tall girl with black hair who, even though her hair is shorter than the first blonde chick, has her's in a ponytail.

After getting to the game I had to push a chick with long blue hair that turns purple at the tip (kind of like Shura's), a pink haired chick that was dancing with the Pedophile earlier (Kyuubey has warned you), a girl with dark brown hair (she looked really cool) that has gained all my respect, and a girl with white wavy hair in piggy tails (The pedophile must be confused) out of the way and started playing.

I felt glares from behind my back and drilling a hole inside my head. Screw them they were on for long enough!

"Why did you push us!?" the pink haired girl asked rubbing her head.

"We were on it… you could have just waited the next turn…." The white hair one said. Now that I take a closer look she reminds me of a Yuki-Onna).

"What the hell!?" the dark haired girl that has gained my respect (and maybe some lezyay) yelled.

Automatically I bowed down right in front of her, bowing furiously up and down.

"Please forgive me! I am very sorry! I'm an impulsive and annoying girl and for that I dearly apologized and I wish to bow before your every command!" I said as my head hits the floor.

"What the hell….?" She looked at me in confusion.

She looks and acts so cool.

"Please! I will do everything you say! I will even call you sensei!"

"Um…"

"I will do everything asked of me!" I say proudly.

This two twins (you can't lie to me about twins) glanced at each other and shrugged. The orange haired one (Fem!Ichigo in a slutty dress) turned her head away in disgust. This guy with red hair laughed a bit. The dud in the ponytail stared at us awkwardly and everyone else just stared.

"Uh….. Okay? I guess…" my teacher said.

"Weird…" the pink haired said.

"You would not understand." I reply.

"Huh?" the pink girl said in shock that I actually replied.

"When you find that somebody special you'll understand!" I yell.

Everybody looked shocked at my reply. Even my master stared at me oddly.

"What?" I looked around.

"You're a strange kid." The blonde guy said.

"Shut up! Just because you're hot doesn't mean you can judge!"

"Look all I was-"

"Do you hate me or something!?"

"No I don't I was-"

"I don't want to hear your sorry excuses!"

"But-"

"No buts! Now get down on your knees and apologize!"

"But-"

"Apologize!"

"I'm-"

"On your knees!"

"But-"

"I said I don't want to hear your sorry excuses!"

"It's just that-"

"Just that what!?"

"I-"

"Oh yeah, just because your hot doesn't mean you can mess around with me!"

"Huh!? But I-"

"You know girls wanna be on top sometimes!"

"Um I-"

"I will slap you!"

"Calm down-"

"NO! You calm your tits down!"

"But-"

"Shut up! Bow before me!"

"Wait I-"

"You know I don't want to be in a relationship with you!"

"Wait that's not-"

"You're the type of guy that plays with girls aren't you!? Well I ain't paying!"

"But-"

"I said NO sorry excuses! I may be a girl but you should listen to me!"

"Well you're-"

"You would throw me away like I'm nothing so shut up!"

"That's not-"

"I said shut up!"

"Listen-"

"You hate me don't you!?"

"No I-"

"Well I hate you too you jerk!"

I stormed out of the room crying my eyes out. I hate that jerk! I hate him! He's so mean to me! I didn't even do anything wrong except push him! And maybe killed a bunch of people during the war… Well screw him!

I sit next to a door in which no sound came out from and cried. I hate these people! I won't trust anybody ever again!

"Hello? Jenna?"

Oh great what is it now?

I look up to see the pink haired girl wave at me, smiling.

"The hell do you want?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" she asked me.

"That blonde idiot hates me! And even though there's like 30 blonde people in there I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about!" I yell.

She smiled sweetly and said, "Nobody hates you. You were just overreacting."

"But isn't that why people hate me?"

She shook her head.

"Everyone has mistakes and everyone has flaws. You can't be blamed for who you are so please cheer up." She says with a smile that warmed my heart.

"Really?"

She nodded.

I felt the tears come down again. This lady is so nice. She's just like a caring big sister.

"Big sister!" I yell as I hug her.

She was shocked for a moment then returned to her smile and hugged me back.

"I don't hate you."

I turn around to see the blonde guy.

"You don't?" I ask skeptically.

"No, I actually kind of like you." He says smiling.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really." He said nodding.

I look behind him to see everybody else.

I told them all, "Thank you."

Almost everybody smiled. This included my teacher whose smile was a bit more of an attempt to hide her laughter.

"See I told you." Miss Pink says.

"I…I….." I try to say words but they won't come out.

"Go ahead and say it." My master says.

"I….. I… I love you too!" I yell hugging the blonde boy.

I don't remember what the hell else happened today but, it was a lot of fun. I just know that I'll be having fun in this new class.

AN: For the owners of the OCs you may tell me that you don't want your character to be friends with Jenna I will completely understand. I specifically chose the characters I liked the most (I actually liked a lot of them but Cassandra, Drake, and Meiko were my top 3 favorites.). If I forgot any characters then I'm sorry but it's really late 4:42 am. I'm not sure which characters were in the story or not so I went by memory and by the reviews for Demon Training. Thanks for reading! I can't wait until the next chapter!


End file.
